


思春期

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 校园文。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 6





	思春期

四月的青草五月的风，在六月的某一天热热烈烈地到来了。

王瀚哲认识江帆的过程其实蛮尴尬的，他大学刚上没几天学校社团就开始招新，贴着海报的小帐篷从大广场绵延到草坪，最后拐进学校图书馆。他被人群带着走，手上拎着各式各样的纸袋子，里面全是社团的纪念小徽章或者贴纸，五颜六色花里胡哨，另一只手上捏着一张申请表，他想去记者社里做个小摄影，拿了申请表发现哪里都找不到笔，兜兜转转一大圈，笔是握在手里了，结果却迷路了。他在大太阳下找得虚脱，只想赶紧交了表回寝室，眼看见前面走着一个穿着志愿者蓝紫色马甲的学生，手上捧着一个纸板夹一边走一边写，不高，短发软软地贴在脑袋上，白短袖下面的皮肤就像牛奶一样，身体线条圆润，王瀚哲就想这肯定是个精明干练的学姐啦，快步上去，在还剩半米距离的地方问，“学姐，您有没有地形图啊，我找不到地方了。”

他话音刚落，就有旁边社团看摊的学生大笑起来，边笑边喊：“操！会长又被认成女的了！今天第几次了？”

“第三……还是第四？我看看啊……”真的有人在认真记录这种听起来荒诞又好笑的事情，还专门拿了张纸记下来，他把笔往桌面上一甩，宣传海报都拍下来两张，“不得了！是第五次了！会长？会长！第五次了！”

“嘴真碎！”穿着志愿者马甲的学生用手里的纸板夹敲起哄的社团同学的头，但下手轻轻的，“可乐也没你的份，你快活个什么劲。”然后他转过身来，王瀚哲才看清这真的是个男孩子，脸和女孩子一点都沾不上边，甚至五官都有点凶巴巴的，鼻梁上挂着眼镜，可是这个背影也太柔软了，身高也是，皮肤也是，就像个假小子……

王瀚哲出神了，忘记了道歉，直到对面的学生走过来塞给他一张印刷纸，上面是用不同色块标注的方位信息，他用手点了一下纸上的某块粉红色区域，“你现在在这里，你要去记者社得走这条路。”他的手顺着纸划过去，“到这，明白吗？”

“你怎么知道我要去哪里？”王瀚哲后知后觉，现在才想起来说话。

“你申请表就在手里拿着呢，那么大的字我看不见吗？”

当天晚上学校的所有自营公众号爆炸式宣传，版头上全都是“学生会会长打赌又输了”的超大加粗标题，未读消息的小红点一个接一个冒出来，王瀚哲冥冥之中感觉这好像和自己有点关系，大着胆子点进阅读量最多的一个进去看。一进去就看见一张好几提零度可乐满满当当摆在空房间里的图片，配文是：还不来蹭学生会的可乐吗？王瀚哲越看越觉得不对劲，再往下划拉，赫然是今天他喊错性别的学校志愿者的图片，侧脸，志愿者穿着蓝紫色的学校马甲，拿着笔在树荫下慢悠悠地边走边写，旁边的路人都做了虚化处理，整个世界就他一个人是清晰的，深灰色的小标签打在图片上，“江帆，学生会会长，大三”，底下还有那种美图软件用的贴纸，粉嫩粉嫩，一看就是女孩子做的推文。

“江会长和学生会所有的成员打赌，这一次社团招新自己被认成女孩子的次数不会超过五次，不然就请全体成员喝可乐，没想到当天上午任务就达成了！”推文上继续说，“认错会长的同学们快来学生会活动室领可乐呀，零度不会长胖，女孩子可以友情换成奶茶哦！”

王瀚哲躺在床上抓头发，纠结地翻来覆去，幸好他们不是上下床，不然他得被下面的同学拎起来揍。他上午也没给人家道歉就跑掉了，跑的时候学生会长还在原地和开他玩笑的学生打打闹闹，没注意到第五个认错他性别的幸运儿不见了，那自己还去领什么可乐呀，能记住王瀚哲脸的也就江会长一个人了，这件事也就是开学的时候找个乐子而已吧。是呀，应该是这样吧，王瀚哲把手机往床上一惯，那就过去啦。

没过几天王瀚哲又一次看见江帆，学校财大气粗地包下市里的奥体中心给他们办开学典礼，倒梯形的场馆里乌央乌央全都是人，像是大型演唱会。学生会长就是优秀，上一秒在底下念节目单，下一秒就跟着校长说完话的步伐去主席台上读发言稿，他确实不高，站在发言台上被鲜花锦簇，就像个高中生。王瀚哲坐在主席台那一侧，座位差不多和主席台平行，往左瞥就是学校上层领导，还有一字一句读稿子的江会长，王瀚哲加的新生群里面消息一条一条刷，原来都是在夸刚刚表演的学长吉他弹得好好有点帅，现在就是夸江帆长得好乖好可爱，谈着谈着就有人把前两天那篇推文发进来，说，还有专门有关会长的赌局呢。然后群里就兴致勃勃地讨论起谁知道哪个中奖了，去学生会抱了一大提可乐回来分给全寝室，去领奖的时候会长还有点不高兴，但是又不敢发作，嘴上有点想骂人，家乡话嘟囔了几句，不甘心的情绪憋在心里堵着特别幼稚。群里笑成一团，王瀚哲看两眼消息就去瞄旁边发言台上的江帆，看见他因为今天主持节目而穿着一套的黑色小西服，和代表学校的蓝紫色配色的领带，眼镜腿上嵌了一点金色的装饰，被聚光灯打得闪闪发光。奥体中心的大屏幕上是实时播放，江帆低头去翻稿子的样子全部都被记录下来，他有时候去找找摄像机在哪，对着镜头笑笑，睫毛忽闪忽闪，声音又脆又亮，看起来更像女孩了呀，王瀚哲想，然后再骂自己又胡说八道。化妆品的作用让他整个人脸部线条柔和了不少，看起来好让人难忘，就是那种青春小说里一定要出现的男三号，最终没法和谁牵手，作用是在女主角失意的时候给她递温热的草莓牛奶。

江帆发言结束，鞠了一躬走下台去，王瀚哲盯着那个钻进后台忽然消失的人影，手机里关于学生会长的讨论已经结束了，机敏的新生们找到了前四个认错会长性别的同学，第五个怎么也没有揪出来，猜测了几句就换了下一个话题。王瀚哲翻着聊天记录，看大家咬牙切齿地追问第五个到底去哪里了，心里有点愧疚又有点得意，最后还是怂下来不敢自爆。他了解过了，他和江会长不是一个专业，学术上的问题要讨论也少了那么一点交集。

但他没想到江帆还是有一天站在自己面前了。记者社摄影部的前辈发微信和他说，咱们要给学生会长做一期专访哦，你跟着来一次试试吧，王瀚哲手比脑子快，一个“ok”发出去了才看见是要去给江帆做专访。对面的前辈反应更快，秒回表情包，再传一个文件过来告诉新人要带什么器械，王瀚哲想拒绝都舍不得下手，只能认命地开始收拾背包，把云台装进去。那天是周三，下午是全学校的固定社团活动时间，王瀚哲早上下了课，被前辈请着中午吃了一盘食堂的蛋炒饭。九月份的长三角地区还是有点暖和过头了，空气里飘的都是在阳光下闪闪发光的尘埃颗粒，还有将落不落的树叶的味道，王瀚哲跟着前面聊天的女孩们走，身上背着黑色的器械包，看着方形的办公楼越来越近，心情忐忑脚步艰难。

他们往空教室门前的公告牌上钉“已被占用”的租借纸条，然后开始架相机，摆好桌椅，负责记录和提问的文职同学在对稿，王瀚哲把相机开机，对焦，调整距离，让视野里满满都是那张空桌子。他还在眯一只眼睛调整色调的时候忽然就看见江帆闯进了视野里，在相机小小的屏幕中拉开椅子坐下，穿着雪白的短袖衬衫，胸口别着学校校徽的珐琅徽章，和旁边拿着录音笔的女同学对了两句问答，眼神就柔和地看着前方的黑色镜头。王瀚哲看着屏幕里的江会长，怕对方认出来自己，弯着腰把半张脸埋在相机后面，相机很快对焦，屏幕里的人精致得就像橱窗里的娃娃一样。

“学弟？学弟，准备好了吗？”在一边摆弄云台的前辈提醒他。

王瀚哲赶紧点头，比了一个手势，听见江帆说了一句“今天有新生来吗”，在三二一的提示声后按下了开机键。拍摄已经开始了，但是显然那群年长一点的大学生没有进入状态的意思，有一句没一句的闲聊还在继续，这些片段都被拍摄下来，有可能会选出来有趣的做成花絮。镜头里的学生会长揉了两把自己的刘海，细软的黑发服帖，感觉有点乱了，就试探着问对面躲在相机后面的人，“学弟？帮我看看还有没有哪里要调整一下？”

别人都主动提了，这个忙不得不帮，王瀚哲抬起头来看江帆，“左边有头发翘出来了。”江帆的眼神看起来又真诚又温暖，就像林间小鹿一样，王瀚哲想起社团招新那天，思绪再飘到开学典礼热闹的奥体中心，他和学生会长的接触不算多，非要说特别就是他把江帆认成了女孩子，尴尬开局，后面也没有必然的交流条件，他这样难得的眼神，终于还是会落在别人身上的。

夏末初秋的一切都像是在发酵，在生命可以绽放的最后阶段，温暖无风，空气里隐隐有落花腐烂的酸气漂浮，这好像是刚刚入学的新生第一次遇见这样的人，看起来好有亲和力，让人想不由自主就靠过去。等江帆说完自己的大段台词过后王瀚哲关了相机，少女心十足的前辈过来给新生塞很适合秋天的橘子味棒棒糖，招呼所有人过来看看拍出来的效果。王瀚哲后退几步留出空间，手上拆开糖果的包装袋。

江帆也凑在相机前看，在被发现有能截图做表情包的奇怪瞬间时还严肃地说不许乱搞啊，别人笑嘻嘻地骂他怎么这么大的偶像包袱。在视频快要结束的时候江帆忽然想起来了什么，小声问旁边记者社来的同学：“今天来的摄影里有新生吗？”

对方忙着看视频里不小心出镜的人影，考虑着要把这一段剪掉，嘴上漫不经心，“你后面那个就是啊……今年新来的，挺不错的。”

王瀚哲没听到他们小小地提到了自己，嘴里的棒棒糖快要吃完的时候拍摄和检查工作终于要结束了，剩下的就是在机房的网上工作。新生前脚刚要走，后脚就被学生会长叫住了，江帆在王瀚哲背后收拾刚刚用过的文件，对王瀚哲背着相机包的背影喊，那个新生同学，留一下步。他又暂停了一下，对着旁边一脸八卦的记者社同学们说：“开学打赌的事，带他去领个可乐。”

论记忆力好没人比得过江帆会长，江会长在自己的专业里读阅读材料的速度声名远扬，快得像是复印机，是无情的碎纸机器，他当然记得认错自己性别的新生长什么样子，只是这个新生和别人都不太一样，好像分不太清楚什么是玩笑，负罪感压得太重了，人家大多都是嘻嘻哈哈地来学生会办公室领饮料，对不起也一句不落，江帆觉得这样挺不错，能显得他这个会长挺亲民，他也不介意玩笑。他刚刚问新生的名字，说是叫王瀚哲，王瀚哲跟在他后面走，脚步都不敢放重了，听起来又担心又害怕，好像是高中生考试不及格要被老师拎到办公室里训。他带着王瀚哲走过教学楼之间的露天长廊，除了脚下踩的石子路就是一丛一丛开着的小紫花，还有木质的双人长椅，风轻轻地吹，脚下的花并没有馥郁的香味，前面是玻璃门，过了这一扇就能到学生会的活动室了。他刚刚准备要去推，后面伸过来一只手提前推开了厚重的玻璃门，江帆抬头看见王瀚哲四处躲闪的眼神，对方罩下来的阴影打在江帆的脸上，像是一只蝴蝶轻盈地张开翅膀落下来了。

江帆知道王瀚哲这样做是想做什么，无非就是道歉，说对不起我不应该认错的。新生还是胆子太小，犯一点错就坐立不安，圆滑的学生会长深谙用人处事之道，现在看见王瀚哲嘴里还咬着刚才吃剩下因为没有垃圾桶而没处扔的棒棒糖棍子，在裤子口袋里摸了一下，掏出来另外一根，抢在王瀚哲要道歉之前先说，“你糖吃完了，换一个呗？”然后把糖插进王瀚哲的上衣口袋里，“道歉我都听腻了，没那个必要。”  
学生会长潇洒地走进教学楼，王瀚哲还在原地愣神，他把江帆刚才塞到他口袋里的糖拿出来，紫色包装，喔，葡萄味也好适合秋天啊。

大家都说新招进学生会的那个宣传部的小摄影每天好努力，记者社学生会的事情团团转还能保持充足精力，而且摄影技术突飞猛进，剪辑软件也用的比前辈还要顺溜。王瀚哲喜欢别人夸自己，听见褒奖也不善于掩盖自己的喜悦，他那时候和学生会长已经蛮熟的了，在口头玩笑里是江帆用一提可乐收买了的工具人。玩笑说的不错，但是还有那么一点偏差，可乐固然很重要，但真正让王瀚哲被收买了的原因是学校的选修课。他们学校校风开明，中西结合，信奉让学生自由发展的准则，不算学分的选修课都是学生来开。王瀚哲那天好奇点进选修课的选择页面，见识了从专业学术的论语赏鉴到奇特新鲜的鸡尾酒调制，最后他看见了专门教人打炉石传说的选修课，满脑子游戏的大男孩心里想这实在是太酷啦，然后就报名去上了。背着自己的宝贝游戏本推开教室门的时候，他看见几天不见的江帆会长坐在讲台上神情严肃地打游戏。

江帆打游戏技术和学习能力一样一流，把王瀚哲虐得吱哇乱叫，一堂课两小时下来心脏快要受不了。“你还是不行啦，新生。”江帆丢下鼠标笑嘻嘻地说，“得多和我学学。”

心高气傲的大一学生本来就因为连续输游戏心里长疙瘩，听见学生会长嘲笑他心里的火就往上窜，“学就学呗，学生会还收人不？”王瀚哲一边说着一边又重新开了一把游戏，语气急躁像是忘记了自己原来对不起过江帆，“学生会收人我就进。再来一局再来一局，赶紧的。”

学生会当然收人了，尤其收涉世未深不懂人心险恶的新生，这是江帆原话，在拿到王瀚哲的申请表的时候说的，笑起来睫毛在闪烁。江帆一直都容易被认成女孩子，尤其是从后面看，一开始他还排斥，后来干脆愿意拿这个做买点，比如说社团招新活动时候的幼稚赌局。王瀚哲进了学生会也是负责摄像，蠢笨理科男搞不懂文件，还是比较适合扛着相机跑路。后来学生会也录过几次宣传视频，每次相机都把江帆框在最中间，个子不高的学生会长这时候就好耀眼，身边簇拥着各式各样的优秀的人，谁都笑容灿烂。王瀚哲心里是在蠢蠢欲动的，他和江帆认识快半个学期了，马上就要期中考试了。复习周里他每天跑图书馆，江帆次次坐在三楼的同一个位置，靠着窗户读笔记本电脑里的复习资料，王瀚哲得去七楼的机房，有时候晚上十点图书馆闭馆的时候能碰见江帆一起下楼，学生会长就随意地问一句，复习的怎么样啦，不会来问我啊。

期中考试结束后是一个金灿灿的双休日，学校里的校工不打扫落在地上的银杏树叶，满地踩得咯吱咯吱响，空气都是甜香的。学生会的策划说要一起去附近的小景点转一圈，点名要带摄影技术最好的王瀚哲，说是就算学生会出钱也行，这当然只能是玩笑话，但去江南水乡转一转王瀚哲还是很愿意的。江帆也一起出发，上大巴前还问王瀚哲要不要吃晕车药。

小镇里繁华热闹，他们租了小船在景区里飘，水路带过去的都是挂起的灯笼，水边人家点灯，映在小溪里像是把火红色的银河都捞起来了。木头制的乌篷船敲起来会回声，浮上来的湿气泛着水底淤泥的味道，人影在水面上穿梭，和陷在云朵上没什么两样。江帆坐在船头，船工说那里一次只能上一个人，那就自然让位高权重的学生会长上去，王瀚哲坐在船里面拿着相机拍照片，在景色的一角将江帆的身影笼罩进去，看见他微侧着头去看水里的倒影，露出一小半的镜片也被灯火染成淡红色，他手上握着用来将船绑在岸边的绳索，细白的手指慢慢地捻着上面的稻草，小船一沉一浮，似乎也在说梦话。

年轻人兴致高涨，就算是半夜也感觉不到疲倦，洗漱完后全都热闹地聚在民宿的一个房间里打桌游。王瀚哲没什么演技，一圈下来身份被拆穿还因为太菜被队友嫌弃，被罚出钱买饮料。他在房间里问了一圈，问到最后就要下楼去超市里才发现自己没问到重点，他凑到玩游戏正起劲的女孩子身边，“副会长，副会长，江帆会长呢？他喝什么？”

女孩子正处在头脑风暴的紧张阶段，好像下一秒绷住的纤就要断了，“江帆啊，可乐呗，他喜欢喝可乐。”她又想了一下，“得是无糖的，江帆这个人可严格了。”

王瀚哲分完饮料就提着专门给江帆买的无糖可乐开始满屋子找人，他们包了整栋民宿，除了房东的屋子哪里都能去。王瀚哲从一楼找到三楼，最后发现三楼还能往上，跨过罩着防尘布堆积在一起的一次性纸杯和牙刷，有一个小铁门能出去。门明显被人开过，推开来就是房顶，四面围上了金属栏杆，还拉了几根晾衣绳，四下空旷，江帆坐在地上，垫了一张报纸，塞着耳机应该是在听音乐。他的身影从背后看还是轮廓柔软，又缩成小小一团，王瀚哲轻手轻脚踱过去拿手里的冰可乐吓他，冰凉的饮料罐触在额头上的时候江帆哆嗦了一下，但是还是头也不抬地说，“王瀚哲，不要吓你爹好不。”

“你怎么知道是我啊。”

江帆笑得眉眼弯弯，抬手去接递过来的饮料，“猜的呗。来坐会。”

无糖碳酸饮料还是因为添加剂而甜得发腻，快要十一月了，夜晚终究是有点冷，雾气朦朦胧胧地落下来，刚刚从冰柜里拿出来的冷饮江帆喝了几口就放下了，对着王瀚哲的那半边耳机也取下来，他们两个沉默着不说话，从小铁门的门缝里一直传上来楼下热腾腾的笑闹声，年轻就是好，活力十足又敢爱敢恨，世界上最美丽的一切都在他们身上了，有好多资本可以挥霍，每一个夏天都是绵延不尽的，今天晚上又是满月，好巧，月亮看起来又清丽又圆满，和王瀚哲微微躁动的心在两个节拍。他觉得江帆这个人好奇妙，在学校里是学生会长，可是却没什么威严，整天被开玩笑说像个女孩子也不生气，学习成绩又好，还能在学校里开教游戏的选修课，他确实是有趣的，又值得探索，认识他两个月都摸不清楚他到底想要什么，少年人的好奇让他不由自主地心动了，也许和他在一起二十年也不会感到厌倦吧。

那我要不要试试呢。

王瀚哲看着江帆，对方抱着膝盖坐在地上，他确实还是爱干净，想到垫一张报纸，王瀚哲就算沾了一裤子灰也不太介意，反正拍两下就掉了。这真的是好适合对坐互诉爱意的夜晚，环绕小镇的流水哗啦哗啦地轻轻响，就像安眠曲。

学生会长喜欢晚上去操场绕圈散步的事王瀚哲是后来才知道的，他们结束从小镇回来没多久发了期中成绩，通识课王瀚哲低空飞过，专业课倒是学的不错。他们学校操场和教学楼离得有点远，要走专门的地下通道，王瀚哲就蛮少去，那天是被室友拉着去体育馆看看传说中的打高尔夫的大果岭。学校别具一格，塑胶跑道铺的是蓝色的，他刷卡从体育馆里出来的时候抬头看见江帆正好在理耳机线，江帆眼睛尖，说，嗨，好巧喔。

他好自然地问王瀚哲要不要一起在操场转两圈，然后他们两个就一起顺着最外围的蓝色跑道慢慢转悠，每一步都跨得随意，两边掠过好多迈开腿奔跑的学生，仿佛全世界只有他们被按了慢动作，江帆习惯地只带一只耳机，另一边不知道在放什么歌曲，两个人也没什么话好说，可能就是想一起走走吧。王瀚哲低头看见江帆挽起来一截的袖子，手腕露出来随着身体节奏晃悠，也没什么特别不好意思的事情他却看得脸红，应该是小男生没谈过恋爱心里急躁，看见有点动心的人心里就喜欢吧。王瀚哲又想到三个月前的那个快要过去的夏天，社团招新的海报和随处可见挂在学校里的三角形彩旗，江帆穿着蓝紫色的志愿者马甲走在他前面，被大太阳晒到脱水的新生冲上去抓住对方的手腕，说，学姐，我迷路了。他那个时候真勇敢，人面对未知好像都是这么胆大任性，稍有了解就会想要退缩。可是挡不住的爱意就要把他吞没了，王瀚哲相机里藏着江帆坐在船头的照片，灯火通明的水乡街道，还有那天晚上屋顶拍下来的皎洁的满月，都是让人难忘的时刻。少年人的感情廉价得不得了，只要一个眼神就能被收买了，但却又漂亮得和玻璃球一样，他想着想着脚步变慢了，落后了江帆半个身位，江帆停下来回头看他，高个子男孩眼神澄澈，漫溢的情绪与江帆对撞。江帆读出来这些复杂的心事，王瀚哲在说，学长，请看看我吧。

江帆何尝体会过爱情，耳机里的音乐声小了下去，现在再不抓紧时间的话可能就要来不及了，他伸手抓住王瀚哲的手腕，问，想什么呢，不走吗。

我想，王瀚哲走上去一步，我想，那我就来试试看吧。


End file.
